


What did you expect...

by wildfires



Series: Milkovich-Gallaghers [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfires/pseuds/wildfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ian rolled his eyes but still leant into him for some support “Mickey I told my family, you should tell yours.”<br/>Mickey just looked at his fiancé pleadingly, the distress he was feeling evident on his face.<br/>“Okay, okay” Ian soothed, placing his hand on the panicking man’s knee and giving it a squeeze.<br/>“Ian?” Mandy questioned, her concern increasing with Mickey’s reaction, her eyes flickering between the two boys sitting opposite her.<br/>“What is it?” Iggy chimed in from next to her, a very out of character look of concentration on his face.<br/>Ian decided to just come out with it. “We just wanted to tell you guys, well… we’re getting married!”"</p><p>Mickey doesn't know why he expected his siblings to react badly, but he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you expect...

**Author's Note:**

> Finally time to tell the Milkovich's. A bit of bonding in here, but they'll be plenty more to come I'm sure. I hope this is still enjoyable!  
> Never knew I would enjoy writing like this! Weird.

“Oh for fuck sake Mickey what is it!? Is something wrong? You’re kinda freaking me out now” Mandy snapped out.

Mickey had asked her and Iggy to meet him, and Ian, in the living room when they got back from work, or for Iggy, got back from wherever the fuck he spent his days. Mickey had planned to just come right out and say it, but they had been sitting there for a good five minutes now and he still wasn't sure how to just fucking tell them he was getting married.  
He knew they had no problem with the fact he was gay, Iggy couldn't give a crap and Mandy was annoyingly supportive sometimes. Even offered to throw a party when they heard the news about gay marriage becoming legal in all 50 states. Mickey had definitely rejected that idea. She’d done it anyway but Mickey hadn't complained too much, she had just returned home after ditching Kenyatta at long last. She was finally looking happier and for now he’d let stuff go if he could keep her that way. He knew he had let her down before, and he promised himself he wouldn't do it again.

“Erm. Well… basically… oh for fucks sake Ian, help me out!” Mickey pleaded.

Ian rolled his eyes but still leant into him for some support “Mickey I told my family, you should tell yours.”

Mickey just looked at his fiancé pleadingly, the distress he was feeling evident on his face.

“Okay, okay” Ian soothed, placing his hand on the panicking man’s knee and giving it a squeeze.

“Ian?” Mandy questioned, her concern increasing with Mickey’s reaction, her eyes flickering between the two boys sitting opposite her.

“What is it?” Iggy chimed in from next to her, a very out of character look of concentration on his face.

Ian decided to just come out with it. “We just wanted to tell you guys, well… we’re getting married!”

Unlike the Gallagher’s, the Milkovich’s first reaction was relief, expecting some serious bad news thanks to Mickey’s behaviour. However, once Mandy had quickly recovered she  
realised something.

“Wait, why the fuck were you worried about telling us that Mick!? Neither of us have ever had any problem with you and Ian.”

“Did you think we would be angry or something? Why the hell would we suddenly have a problem with you liking dick now?” Iggy added.

“Oh fuck off. I don’t know, seriously. I suppose I’m just waiting for someone to start having a problem. I know you guys are good with us but, I’m… I dunno, it’s been good for so long something’s gonna happen eventually. Always does.” Mickey mumbled the last sentence, he couldn’t help but think back to all the times it had been going well until something came along to fuck it all up. Kash, Frank, Terry, fucking mental illness.  
Ian squeezed his knee again, seeing a flash of sadness on Mickey’s face after admitting he was waiting for things to turn bad, again. They certainly had plenty of examples of it doing so.

“I know you’re fine with us, I’m… I’m glad I have you two.” Mickey shrugged, looking down at Ian’s hand still on his knee, obviously getting embarrassed now.  
“Well, shithead, we are happy. You’re getting fucking married, congrats Mick!” Mandy smiled walking over to her brother and pulling him up into a hug. If he knew getting engaged would lead to this much hugging Mickey might have been tempted to just elope with Ian instead. He returned it though, even giving his sister a quick kiss on the cheek. Fuck it. He was very grateful for her and his brother.

“Well done brother, and I suppose new brother to be.” Iggy smiled, giving both of them a friendly, yet by no means soft punch on the arm.

Mickey just looked at Ian, who was rubbing at his arm, a look of ‘see Iggy knows the right way to deal with stuff without the need of a bloody hug’ evident on his face. Ian just flipped him off and playfully stuck his tongue out at him.

“And I was kinda hoping you would be my best man.” He asked Iggy.

“Fuck yeah. That means I get to give a speech right?” Iggy grinned.

“Sadly” Mickey answered already dreading what his brother was going to say.

“Ha, fucking ace.”

“Hey, so what do I get to do? I better not be left out just because you’re two guys!” Mandy interjected.

“Of course not Mands! You’ll be our bridesmaids along with my sisters.” Ian smiled still with his arm round his best friend after hugging her while Mickey and Iggy were squabbling.

“Good. Better be.”

Mickey fell back into the sofa, feeling relieved that the big reveal was all over. Now it was over he could actually feel excited about the fact he was marrying Ian. As Iggy called out that he had a deal to make before slamming the front door behind him the redhead joined Mickey on the sofa, sitting as close as he could without actually sitting on the man. Not that Mickey really minded. He had moved on from trying to act like he didn't enjoy having Ian close. He loved him, he had no need to hide that fact any more. Nor did he want to.  
Mandy had disappeared into her room to get ready to have a shower, but she suddenly darted out and stood in front of the boys with her hand on her hips.

“Wait so if your siblings know Ian, when did you tell them?” She asked her eyebrows pinched.

“On Monday” Ian answered the same time as Mickey’s “not that long ago.”

Mickey shot the redhead a dirty look and Ian suddenly realised his mistake.

“MONDAY! YOU NOT ONLY FUCKING TOLD THEM BEFORE US BUT YOU WAITED THIS LONG! IT’S FUCKING FRIDAY MICKEY!” She shouted kicking them both in the shins before they could even think about protecting themselves.

“OW! FUCK MANDS! Mickey groaned.

“We didn’t wanna wait that long. I just wanted you and Iggy together to tell you. You’re actually not here a lot shithead. I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Lip was also a bit of a dick, so we had to deal with that too. Sorry Mandy” Ian added. She instantly softened as Ian spoke. Sure, she responded to him Mickey thought.

“Fucking Lip” she spat. “You want me to sort him out. I’d quite enjoy giving him a nice punch to his smug face.”

Mickey smiled at the thought of that and Ian let out a laugh saying “Nah it’s okay. I know he probably deserves it, but it’s sorted now. He’s agreed to be my best man too.”

“Well let me know if you change your mind” she said, walking back to her room and shutting her door.

Ian let out a content sigh.

“See, that went well Mick.”

“Yeah, I suppose it did” Mickey agreed, relaxing back into the worn sofa.

“I guess the next step is to start actually planning it then” Ian declared, a look of both excitement and thoughtfulness appearing. Mickey simply nodded.

Ian settled his head on Mickey’s shoulder wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist, placing a quick kiss on his neck. Mickey held onto the warm arms that were now encircling him.

“We have our best men, bridesmaids, Yev can be our cute little ring boy… Oh shit!!” Ian interrupted himself, lifting his head up to stare at Mickey.

“What?” 

“Svetlana!”

Mickey groaned “Shiiiiiiiit.”


End file.
